1) Support the clinical research at NIDCR DIR through assistance with protocol writing, scientific reviewing, regulatory compliance (FDA and OHRP), database development, AE/SAE reporting, subject scheduling, study coordinator support and research nursing suppport In FY14 the DCRC continued to upgrade the support services for clinical research protocols 2) Support clinical research quality and oversight through formal external study monitoring, Data Safety Monitoring Committee (DSMC) and internal quality controls In FY14 NIDCR supported a standing DSMC and other oversight activities 3) Support the NIDCR Institutional Review Board (IRB) In FY14 the NIDCR continued to work with the CNS IRB to improve protocol management and procedures for review through the efforts of the NIDCR Clinical Operations Manager, Ms. Tammy Yokum 4) Provide dental and oral surgery medical consultations for subjects in the Clinical Center, at NIDCR and at other NIH Institutes In FY14 the NIDCR DIR supported NIDCR DIR clinical research and provided oral surgery and dental consultations to other NIH institutes 5) Support the Clinical Director's (CD) Office In FY14 the DCRC supported the CD Office to facilitate clinical research development and clinical protocol performance and quality